Humbert
by Her Girl Friday
Summary: All his life, strange men have enjoyed touching Seto Kaiba.


**Humbert **

**By Puppie Love**

**_For everyone who reads. Guess the title's origin and get a million invisible brownie points._**

****

**Warnings**: language; sexual implications; references to underage sex, non-consensual sex and underage non-consensual sex; sexual humiliations as a punishment; bad dreams; bad wet dreams; slight literary references; various men x Kaiba; blink-and-you'll-miss-it Kaiba x Mokuba; other things; angst; weirdness.

**Summary**: All his life, strange men have enjoyed touching Seto Kaiba.

It started when Seto was little and at the orphanage, before he was Kaiba, before he even carried the name "Kaiba." There was a man there who was supposed to feed the kids, even though all the kids were stupid anyway and it would have been fine with Seto if the man just let them all starve, who used to touch Seto's crotch. Seto thought this was odd; Daddy never touched his crouch. But mostly, though, Seto was just glad the man touched him and not Mokuba. He didn't think Mokuba would like to be touched.

And it was just touching, anyway. Just feeling, even though Seto's little mind told him it was so much more.

One day, a big man named Kaiba came to the orphanage. Seto knew that this was the man he wanted to take him and Mokuba home. This man Kaiba had a lot of money. A lot of money to take care of Mokuba with and pay for that important elusive thing Daddy used to call "College." Seto didn't know what a College was, but Daddy had thought it was awfully important, and Seto thought maybe if they went with this man Kaiba, Mokuba could have one.

But when the big man named Kaiba took them home, there weren't any Colleges. Just a lot of work. Seto hated the work Kaiba – Kaiba's first name was Gozabouro – made him do. It was mean work.

And bad things happened when Seto didn't do the work right.

Gozabouro would hit him sometimes, or threaten to hit Mokuba. Seto didn't want Gozabouro to hit Mokuba. Once he was so upset by the prospect he started to cry.

Gozabouro said that if Seto was going to whimper like a bitch, Gozabouro would treat him like one. And then Gozabouro unzipped his pants and stuck out his peepee and made Seto lick it. And the idea of licking anybody's peepee was gross beyond mention, but Seto was scared so he did it.

Eventually, Gozabouro died. Seto became Kaiba. This made Seto happy; he had his very own company to do whatever he wanted with. He was superior to his father (Gozabouro was always Father and not Daddy), he told himself, so it didn't matter how many times Gozabouro had treated him horribly or acted like a tyrant.

Seto had won, and he was pleased.

His pleasure didn't last long.

Seto knew running a company was hard work, but he didn't know it would mean having to go to places with lots of strange men. Strange men who told Seto he was pretty like they would a little girl, or liked to pet him like they would a dog.

And Seto was not a dog.

Seto's company made war things, but Seto didn't like making war things. He didn't like the idea that weapons his company created would fly halfway around the world to hit little boys like Mokuba, little boys with no parents who'd never done anything to anybody except love their big brothers. So Seto's company started to make games instead, which Seto liked because he was good at them. Seto always won at games.

Sometimes, it felt like that was the only thing he could win at.

But making games meant that he had to go to more strange places with more strange men. It meant he had to go to a Duel Monsters tournament – Duel Monsters was Seto's favorite game – with a strange white-haired man who purred like a cat. The white-haired man looked hungry for something Seto couldn't quite place. Sometimes, the white-haired man sat beside Seto and stroked Seto's thighs, asking, "Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto just jerked slightly under the white-haired man's touch and gave a slight, very slight, nod.

The man's fingers grasped Seto's cock tightly before dancing away as the man stood up to clap for something.

Seto just blinked.

The white-haired man's name was Pegasus, and Seto hated him.

Sometimes, Seto thought he hated everyone.

Everyone but Mokuba.

Seto was glad the strange men didn't touch Mokuba.

And Seto would not allow himself to admit, even mentally, that he wanted to touch Mokuba.

**__**


End file.
